


Compact

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kinda, Kinda as well, M/M, MatsuOiHina, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Size Difference, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: So what if Matsukawa had a thing for Hinata being smaller than him?Oikawa certaintly wasn't discouraging them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Compact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalathebambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalathebambi/gifts).



> Second giveaway ficlet (that actually turned into a oneshot) and this one if for [Lala](https://twitter.com/lalathebambi) !
> 
> I hope you like it Lala!
> 
> Big thank you to [Tris](https://twitter.com/OIKAWASH0UY0U) for reading over this :3

Matsukawa wipes the sweat from his brow. He’s standing in the middle of Rio de Janeiro’s outlandishly big airport. He’s tired, he’s hungry and he really hates that he won this stupid raffle.

_ “A whole week in Brazil’s sunny beaches?” Maki had said when he dropped him off at the airport, “dude, stop sulking! I heard Rio had amazing beaches and super hot guys and— why the hell are you sulking so much about it?” _

_ “I hate the beach. I work in a funeral parlor, Maki. I hate the sun; I hate the beach and I don’t even speak Portuguese. I should’ve just given it to you.” _

_ “Oh, come on dude! It will be fun! Aaaaand you’ll get to see Oikawa! It’s been a while since we’ve seen him and the fact that he’s coming to Brazil to see you and hang out; man, I never knew Oikawa could be such a great friend!” _

_ “He’s coming to see his shrimpy boyfriend. That’s the only reason he’s picking me. I’m gonna be third wheeling for the whole damn week, Maki.” Matsukawa glares and crosses his arms from the passenger seat. His best friend begins cackling at him and Matsukawa really,  _ really,  _ wishes he hadn’t won this stupid raffle. _

But now he’s standing here, in the middle of a foreign airport and he can’t freaking read the signals and where the fuck is Oikawa—

“Mattsun-san!!!” A voice he hasn’t heard in person in a long, long time makes him turn and he stares.

Karasuno’s little shrimpy stands there in front of him, Oikawa walking behind him and shit— forget Oikawa, the shrimpy, he isn’t a shrimpy anymore.

Hinata Shouyou is smoking’ hot.

Tanned skin, tight muscles and that goddamn brilliant smile that Matsukawa was sure had many enamored.

“ _ Ahem!  _ I’m here too, Mattsun! Stop ogling my chibi and say hi at least!”

“No.”

“Mattsun! Rude!”

“So, Hinata, how about we ditch the idiot and just go have fun by ourselves?” Matsukawa says. Hinata plays along and moves closer to him, giving him a side hug and the older man is pleasantly surprised that Hinata is still kinda small compared to him.

“I don’t know, Mattsun-san, are you sure you can handle me?” Hinata winks and his hand slides down to give a very small but still there squeeze to Matsukawa’s ass.

Matsukawa stares at the orange head for a second and then looks back at Oikawa. He’s expecting to have his former captain foaming at the mouth with rage or trying to strangle him with headphones or something.

What he gets instead is a twinkle in his chocolate haired friend’s eyes. A mischievous twinkle that Matsukawa has seen before when Oikawa knows something is going to be a lot of fun.

“Uhhhh, anyways, Mattsun-san, let’s go get your luggage! I hope you brought a big suitcase, ‘cause you’re gonna wanna get a bunch of souvenirs and...” Hinata’s voice is background noise because he’s still holding Matsukawa by the waist with one arm and his other hand is dragging Oikawa along to what he assumes is baggage claim.

_ Just what did I get myself into? _

* * *

They reach the luxurious Airbnb where they will be staying for the week and Matsukawa looks around taking in the sight of the beach and the beach house but Hinata keeps making him stare.

God, since when did he have a size kink?

He could not stop staring at the smaller man. He was just _so_ _so freaking hot and small and it was doing things to his nether regions and for fuck sake’s this was Oikawa’s boyfriend he can’t just—_

“Like what you see, Mattsun?” Oikawa says, snapping him out of his thoughts. They both watch Hinata move around the kitchen to prepare them dinner before letting Matsukawa rest from his long flight.

“So, what’s on the agenda for the week?” Matsukawa asks taking a seat as Shouyou finishes up in the kitchen.

“Well, we’ll have dinner, and then you sleep off the jetlag that’s gonna hit you. Then tomorrow we can head to the beach and Shouyou can show you some of his moves and—Mattsun please stop ogling my Chibi boyfriend. Or you know maybe instead of sleeping we can have a threesome, huh?”

Matsukawa’s brain doesn’t process what Oikawa says,“Sorry, he’s just so…”  _ hot, tiny, can I push him up against the wall and fuck him?  _ “Much more grown up than the last time I saw him.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, Mattsun-san!” Shouyou says and begins serving the dinner. It’s rice and beans with a side a grilled chicken and it smells delicious. Matsukawa has to wonder if Shouyou is always this serviceable or if Oikawa has trained him to be this way.

“Smells awesome, thanks for the food,” and they all begin eating. Shouyou asks about his job and how he won this raffle and Oikawa updates him on his volleyball stats and how well Shouyou is doing in beach volleyball.

Once dinner is finished and Shouyou has gone to bed (Oikawa and him volunteered to clean), Matsukawa gets ready to head to his room, but Oikawa stops him.

“Aren’t you going to say goodnight to Shouyou?”

“He’s already in bed, I’m not gonna bother him.”

“Oh, trust me, you can bother him, Mattsun, he won’t mind.”

_ Ugh, fine. _

__

Matsukawa opens the door to Shouyou and Oikawa’s room and to find the smaller man in the process of taking off his pants.

“Oh, hi Mattsun-san! Did you need—” Shouyou turns to face Matsukawa and he gets a look of those small, well-toned legs and he can’t stop himself. He lunges at Shouyou, pining him against the wall. Shouyou automatically wraps his legs around his waist and Matsukawa swears this is heaven.

“Fuck, Hinata. Have you always been this fucking hot? I swear you’re like something out of a wet dream—” Matsukawa stops because the door is opening, and Oikawa is walking in and sitting in the chair in the corner.

“Oh, don’t mind me. Be good for my friend, alright pet?” Shouyou untangles himself from Matsukawa and pushes him into the bed while nodding at Oikawa’s question.

Shouyou strips him completely of all his clothes and settles on top of him, “It’s okay, Issei,” Shouyou whispers against his lips as Matsukawa rubs his hole with the tip of his cock. It’s all so goddamn much, Matsukawa has had sex lots of time with different guys: short, tall, muscled, skinny; but there is something about the way Shouyou feels straddling his lap.

Matsukawa will happily admit now that he  _ does  _ have a bit of a thing for Shouyou’s compact physique.

Seriously, he wanted to bury himself inside Shouyou and never stop fucking him.

“Are you sure?” Matsukawa whispers back and steals a kiss from the orange head’s lips. He looks at Oikawa, who is leisurely stroking his dick and watching them with starving eyes. Even though his lips have been on Shouyou’s and he’s about to enter his little tight hole, he still looks at Oikawa asking him for permission to enter his little pet.

“Oh, Mattsun, just fuck him already!” Oikawa says and Matsukawa insert just the tip and Shouyou groans into his ear and  _ fuck he’s so fucking tight, how is he so fucking tight?  _ “He’s still tight, huh?” Oikawa says, stroking himself as he watches Shouyou take more of Matsukawa’s cock, “Mmmm, what do you think, Mattsun? Isn’t my little pet just the best? He really does know how to keep his hole tight for his master. Don’t you, pet?”

Shouyou doesn’t answer, instead just moans as he takes Matsukawa to the base, his ass sitting snug on him.

“I said,” Oikawa gets up from his chair and stands next to bed. He pushes Matsukawa down on the bed while grabbing Shouyou’s hair roughly and putting him face to face with his very hard cock, “Don’t you just love keeping your hole tight for me, pet?”

Shouyou nods, “Yes, Master! I’m always nice and tight for you!”

“Mmm well this week you’re also going to be nice and tight for Mattsun, right?” instead of answering Shouyou takes Oikawa’s cock in his mouth and begins bobbing his head as Matsukawa fucks him.

“You know, if he calls you master, don’t I deserve a nickname too?”

“You’re right Mattsun! Say, my cute little pet, what should you call Mattsun?” Shouyou moans through a mouthful of dick. Oikawa lifts him by the hair so that he can answer and Shouyou says, “Daddy!! I wanna call him daddy!”

_ Fuck. That’s fucking hot.  _ Matsukawa thinks as he keeps fucking into Shouyou.

“Mmmm, that’s right baby, tonight  _ Daddy _ will take care of you and tomorrow maybe your  _ Daddy  _ and  _ Master  _ will fuck your little hole together. Would you like that baby?” Matsukawa says and Shouyou’s walls tighten around him.

“Yes!! Fuck! Yes I want that Daddy!” Shouyou moans and slips his hand on Oikawa’s cock.

“That’s right, pet. Of course you want to be fucked by both of us, you want us both to stretch you open, huh? Fuck yeah, keep going pet, I’m so close--”

Matsukawa really wants Oikawa to shut up because he’s also close and Oikawa talking about how they’re both gonna fuck Shouyou open is really not helping and  _ fuck Shouyou just got a little tighter and he’s close and— _

“Fuuuuuck,” Oikawa finishes all over Shouyou’s face and wow, that is probably one of the best sights in Brazil, in Matsukawa’s opinion. 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, I’m gonna, I’m cumming, daddy!” 

“That’s right, fuck. That’s it, baby, cum for Daddy, fuck, Shouyou fuck, I’m cumming!” Matsukawa manages to thrust in a few more times before spilling inside the short orange head and damn. 

That was probably the best sex he has ever had. 

He pulls out of Shouyou and lays next to him as Oikawa takes a wet wipe and cleans Shouyou up. 

“I can’t believe you have a thing for smaller men, Mattsun.” Oikawa says once he finishes cleaning Shouyou and lays down next to them. 

“I can’t believe you let fuck your cute as fuck, well built, extremely compact and tanned boyfriend, but here the fuck we are.” 

“Guys, please go to bed. We can explore Issei’s size kink tomorrow,” Shouyou yawns, wrapping his arms around Matsukawa while Oikawa wraps his around him. 

“Good night, Chibi-chan,” they both say and drift off to sleep.

_ Thank god I came to Brazil.  _ Is the last thought on Matsukawa’s mind as he cuddles up to Shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts on the comments or come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar) or you can commission me (or tip me) on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kennedy0310)


End file.
